Many storage system designs are known for holding various items, such as various types of tools used in fields such as automotive repair and lawn care. For example, a typical tool cart (or toolbox on wheels) includes a plurality of drawers or shelves upon which tools may be positioned for access at the worksite. Generally these separate drawers can be used to organize sets of tools, such as screwdrivers in one drawer and wrenches in another. However, the tools are typically placed horizontally next to one another within these drawers, and that can lead to a mixing together of tools and disorganization when the drawers are opened and closed, or even when the tool cart is moved around the worksite. As a result, even a well-organized conventional tool cart will eventually become disorganized, which increases the time needed to find a specific tool and the associated frustration for users of the tool cart.
Conventional storage system manufacturers have tried to address these concerns by adding additional fixed structures such as divider walls and compartment inserts within the drawers or shelves of a tool cart. However, these fixed structures limit the size and shape of elements that can be stored in particular locations, which leads to additional frustration because each user tends to develop a different organization style to help locate specific tools most efficiently when needed at the worksite. Furthermore, each user will typically have a unique set of equipment or tools that needs to be on hand while working, and the size and shape of this equipment may vary dramatically in different fields or for different users. Thus, the additional structures added to help organize the conventional tool carts have not provided a suitable solution for use across multiple fields of work endeavors.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a tool cart and a related storage system that overcomes the disadvantages with conventional storage systems identified above.